


Wake Up

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: meg wakes up in the empty and she's not going back to sleep





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is loosely based on a previous piece from this collection

".... _meg_...."  
  
meg's eyes shot open as an unfamiliar voice flooded her ears, looking around and seeing nothing but black, the demon slowly sitting up and continuing to look around, trying to figure out where the hell she was.  
  
"hello?!"  
  
" _helloooo_."  
  
meg jumped as she heard a strange voice, turning around and her eyes widening as she saw someone, or something, that looked exactly like castiel.  
  
"you're not clarence."  
  
"brilliant observation, would you like a gold star?" the... _thing_ sneered, a creepy smile plastered on its face as they stared at each other.  
  
"where the hell am i?"  
  
"oh boy, here we go again--you're in the empty, darling. you died five years ago and you've been sleeping, but _some reason_ , someone wanted you back and here we are."  
  
_five years_?  
  
who could've still wanted her around after all these-- _ **oh**_.  
  
but, the voice that she heard didn't belong to castiel; it was too soft and young, much higher than cas' voice ever was.  
  
so, who the hell woke her up?  
  
"any bright ideas? or do i need to do everything?"  
  
meg clenched her jaw, this thing was really getting on her nerves. it was probably best to stay quiet, why should she satisfy it?  
  
"c'mon, think!" it shouted, moving closer to her and she moved back, the entity scoffing and stepping closer, getting inches away from her, but the demon only shoved the thing away.  
  
"back off!"  
  
"she speaks!"  
  
meg glared at it, clenching her fists and punching it in the face, managing to catch it off guard and the entity stumbled back, but it didn't even seem hurt, just amused.  
  
"nice try, _very nice_ , yes. but, you can't hurt me, darling." it smirked, moving closer and meg tried moving away, but it grabbed her collar and wouldn't let go, "although, _i_ can hurt _you_."  
  
it grabbed her head and she screamed as an agonizing pain rang through her skull, like a migraine but a thousand tines worse, the feeling making her knees give out and she clenched her jaw, eyes screwing shut.  
  
meg gasped as the entity let go, letting her fall completely to the floor and she pushed herself up into a sitting position, "what the fuck was that?"  
  
"never had your mind read before?"  
  
meg huffed in annoyance, looking up at the damn thing with a glare that could kill, "do you ever shut up?"  
  
"im rather quiet actually, hard to talk when you sleep."  
  
"you were _sleeping_?"  
  
"mhm, just like you were and i can't sleep when you are sitting here being just as annoying as the common house fly, yeah?"  
  
meg rolled her eyes and tried to stand up, only to be harshly kicked in the torso and set back down to the floor, "go back to sleep."  
  
"not a chance." she spat, trying to stand up again, getting punched in the face and she fell back down, the demon clenching her jaw in frustration. "punch and kick all you want, but im not giving up."  
  
the entity groaned, rolling its eyes and giving another swift kick before crouching down beside her, "i don't know why you were woken up, there's no reason for you to return."  
  
"yes there is."  
  
"you died five years ago, im sure the little angel you love dearly has forgotten about you by now."  
  
meg clenched her fist, she couldn't let this fucking thing get to her.  
  
"oh, i've seem to hit a nerve! was it the angel?"  
  
"shut. up."  
  
"of course it was! oh, how romantic? the demon who fell in love with the angel. now _that's_ an award winning title." it mocked and she sat back up, clenching her fists and glaring at the entity.  
  
"let me go."  
  
"nope, that's not how death works."  
  
"that's how it works where i come from." she smirked and the cosmic being rolled it's eyes again, "castiel doesn't care anymore, he's moved on. he's fucking another demon by now, maybe even another angel! oh, maybe one of the winchesters!"  
  
meg punched it in the face, the creature falling back a little and it laughed before looking back at her, "nice one." it commented before grabbing her head once again, "but, it'll never be nice enough."  
  
meg screamed as pain shot through her skull once again, memories flashing before her eyes in a slideshow of pain, the entity's grip only tightening as it went on.  
  
the demon cried out as the thing finally let go, falling to the floor and clenching her fist as she rested her head on the floor, fighting the urge to keep screaming and crying.  
  
the thing put a hand on her back and rubbing in gentle circles, it doing nothing except aggravating meg even more.  
  
"how about you go back to sleep, darling, doesn't that sound nice? never having to worry about anything ever again, just laying here and falling into a calm....peaceful....sleep."  
  
it gently patted her back before standing up, "why don't you just stay down and sleep like a good little demon, hm?"  
  
meg swallowed thickly, letting out a grunt of anger as she pushed herself up, "if you read my mind, then you should know that im not a good little demon." she spat as she stood up, the entity watching her do so.  
  
"so you can _bitch_ and you can _whine_ all you fucking want, but im awake and i will _stay_ awake and _torture_ you to no end unless you send me back."  
  
"no....no...."  
  
meg stepped closer, getting directly in it's face and she couldn't help but feel some sense of pride as she saw the hints of fear on it's face, "let. me. go."  
  
"you're insane--"  
  
"LET. ME. GO!"  
  
"FINE!" the entity screamed and grabbed her by the throat, "if you want to go back so bad, i will send your sorry ass." it spat before grabbing her head one final time, the demon's vision being blinded by a bright white light before she felt a surge of energy shoot her away.


	2. Chapter 2

castiel tapped his fingers against the war room table, anxiously waiting for dean's return.  
  
the hunter had gotten a random call yesterday morning, whoever was speaking on the line had really caught him off guard because his eyes blew wide, he gave a quick goodbye before leaving.  
  
its been almost two whole days since he left and castiel was getting nauseous with anxiety; where could dean have possibly gone to? or _why did he even leave_?  
  
"cas, you gotta relax." sam cooed as he walked into the room, noticing how antsy the angel had been since dean had left, "why would dean just leave out of nowhere? what could have possibly--"  
  
castiel was interrupted by the loud metal creaking of the front door, him and sam looking up and seeing dean step into the bunker, but he wasn't alone and castiel's eye blew wide.  
  
"meg?" sam spoke as dean walked down the stairs with the demon, said demon looking much better than the last time they saw her; her body clear of any wounds or blood and her hair was back to its original brown.  
  
"hi sam." meg smiled as she walked down the stairs, her gaze landing on castiel and her smile grew wider, "remember me, clarence?"  
  
castiel silently walked forward, pulling meg into a tight hug and the demon gladly hugged back, the angel drawing in a shaky breath as he fought back the urge to cry.  
  
"...i missed you so much."  
  
"i missed you too, cas."  
  
castiel pulled away and meg looked up at him, reaching up and wiping a stray tear from his cheek and he smiled, the seraph putting his hand on her cheek and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.  
  
they pulled away and smiled, everyone turning as they heard footsteps, seeing jack standing in the small doorway that joimed the library and war room, meg furrowing her eyebrows at the kid; okay, she hadn't been gone _that_ long, has she?  
  
"jack, this is--"  
  
"--meg." jack finished for dean, a small smile on his face as he said her name and everyone's face switched to a look of confusion; except meg, who had a look of realization.  
  
"you woke me up."  
  
"yes, after castiel had told me about you, i had to reach out to you." jack confirmed, walking further into the room, "he missed you greatly and you didn't deserve the ending you were given."  
  
meg looked up at castiel, the angel had a wide smile on his face, almost as if he was proud of jack; like a father and a son.  
  
again, she wasn't gone _that_ long was she? clarence had a _kid_?  
  
"thank you jack."  
  
the kid smiled at him before leaving the room, sam and dean doing the same and letting the angel and demon have their time, "i should show you to a room, shouldn't i?"  
  
"you could show me to yours." meg smirked and castiel laughed a little, planting a quick kiss to her lips before taking her hand and taking her to his room.

  
**|•◇•◇•◇•◇•|**

  
"so, you got a kid now?"  
  
castiel sighed a little at meg's question, turning towards the woman sitting on the bed, "he's not exactly my son.....he's lucifer's child, but i promised his mother i would care for him."  
  
"lucifer got out of the cage?"  
  
"yeah....yeah, uhm, that was my doing." the angel admitted, heart sinking in shame as his mind flooded with memories of lucifer's possession.  
  
"why'd you even let him out?"  
  
"dean had the mark--"  
  
"dean got _the_ mark? the _cain_ mark?"  
  
"yes, but we got it off. of course in doing so, we let out someone who had equal powers to god, and we needed lucifer to help us take care of her."  
  
"and i take it there was even more stuff before that?" meg asked and castiel nodded, the demon letting out a small laugh and moving over on the bed, patting the space beside her.  
  
"then we should get to talking then, huh?"  
  
castiel smiled, shrugging off his coat and hanging on the back of a chair, taking off his shoes and sitting next to her on the bed, "no, you're not gonna wear a suit in bed."  
  
"meg--"  
  
"you're gonna wear comfortable clothes in bed, clarence." the demon insisted, getting up and going through castiel's drawers (which, she was confused on why the hell he had those), finding some flannel pajama bottoms and she threw them at him.  
  
castiel changed into the bottoms, meg taking off his shirt and tie before pushing him down on the bed, the demon pulling off her pants and removing her bra, laying next to him and getting under the covers.   
  
the angel did the same and he had to admit; this felt better than wearing a suit and sitting on top of the covers.  
  
meg moved closer to castiel, taking one of his hands in her own and looking into his eyes, the angel flicking his gaze from their intertwined hands to meg's eyes.  
  
"catch me up, clarence."


End file.
